List of Islands in the Great Sea
Here is a list of the islands in the Great Sea in Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker II. The islands will be automatically put onto your map when you get to them Forsaken Fortress (A,1) The most northwestern area in the great sea and the first dungeon in the game, as well as the ninth. It is the ruins of a fortress where Ganon's minions held treasure Star Island (B,1) A small star shaped island with a series of sewers and treasures hidden underneath. North Fairy Island (C,1) An island that is home to one of the eight great faries of the great sea. This fairy will upgrade your wallet to hold 1000 rupees. Gale Isle (D,1) Gale Isle is an island surrounded in strong winds, one must be as heavy as steel to enter. The temple of winds is located inside. Crescent Moon Island (E,1) A small island that is named after it's shape. A treasure chart is found in here. Seven Star Islands (F,1) An archipelago of seven islands where many carnivorous birds live, as well as a giant kraken. Beyond the enemies, many treasures can be found here. Overlook Island (G,1) An island located high out of the water with a cave of monsters underneath. A piece of the shattered triforce is rumored to be found here Golden Island (H,1) A small underwater vault disguised as a buoy, if you can get in here, a side quest will activate which is a great way to earn rupees Plymhawk Shipwreck (I,1) In this area lies the shipwreck of the great ocean liner, the SS Plymhawk, which serves as a dungeon in the game. A large beast is rumored to still be trapped in the wrecks. GC Island (J,1) An island shaped like a game cube that was cut from the original game. What purpose does it serve? Four Eye Reef (A,2) Mother and Child Islands (B,2) A cluster of two islands, inside the bigger one, the queen of fairies with the powers of fire and ice is hidden. Spectacle Island (C,2) Windfall Island (D,2) Pawprint Isle (E,2) Dragonroost Isle (F,2) Flight Control Platform (G,2) Unmarked Fortress (H,2) Chu Chu Ranch (I,2) Hookbelt Isles (J,2) West Fairy Island (A,3) Rock Spire Isle (B,3) Tingle Island (C,3) North Triangle Isle (D,3) East Fairy Island (E,3) Fire Isle (F,3) Star Belt Archipelago (G,3) Fisherman's Outpost (H,3) Peapod Reef (I,3) Seven Eye Reef (J,3) Three Eye Isle (A,4) Greatfish Isle (B,4) Cyclops Reef (C,4) Six Eye Reef (D,4) Tower of the Gods (E,4) East Triangle Isle (F,4) Thorned Fairy Island (G,4) Lost Flower Isle (H,4) Ship Dock Port (I,4) Lair of the Hydra Twins (J,4) Needle Rock Isle (A,5) Islet of Steel (B,5) Stonewatcher Island (C,5) South Triangle Island (D,5) Private Oasis (E,5) Bomb Island (F,5) Bird Peak Rock (G,5) Sunken Observatory (H,5) Water Ski River (I,5) Minigame Platform (J,5) Diamond Steppe Island (A,6) Five Eye Reef (B,6) Shark Island (C,6) South Fairy Island (D,6) Ice Ring Isle (E,6) Forest Haven (F,6) Cliff Plateau Isle (G,6) Illusion Fairy Island (H,6) Temple of Portals (I,6) Tourist Trap Isle (J,6) Horseshoe Isle (A,7) Outset Island (B,7) Headstone Island (C,7) Two Eye Reef (D,7) Angular Islands (E,7) Boating Course (F,7) Five Star Isles (G,7) Entrance to the Underroots (H,7) Pirate Shipdock (I,7) Coastal Fairy Island (J,7) Grasspen Island (A,8) Fairy Realm Island (B,8) ??? (C,8) Beedle's Island (D,8) Gravitos Pyramid (E,8) Multitribe Market (F,8) ??? (G,8) High Sky Summit (H,8) Eight Star Reef (I,8) Isla Growin (1,9)